


Gluttony

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a grave mistake to make, and he paid for his inattention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

He had dropped his guard once on assignment. He dropped his guard not in the face of Kalishnikovs or a threat of being boiled alive in oil, but in the presence of a loaded banquet table and an unending supply of very fine wine. The company was friendly, the food plentiful and of very high quality.

It was a grave mistake to make, and he paid for his inattention. The assignment was not entirely compromised – nor was his digestive system. But it was an assignment, an evening and a morning that Harry Pearce was certain never to let him forget.


End file.
